Journey of the Heart
by snazzytimelord
Summary: Rebekah Stark seems like your average 21 year old, other then she's related to Tony Stark. Bekah finds herself on the Avengers doorstep with her daughter Grace. Things seem to be working out until a secret from her past reappears. Steve Rogers is fascinated by Bekah and her daughter. But he can tell she's hiding something. Will they survive it? Or will trouble bring them all down?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Pepper Potts-Stark.

Yes, I'm married to that guy named Tony Stark.

Yes, he really acts like a complete idiot at times.

And yes, he is a really good kisser.

Anyway...

This is the story of how I saved the Avengers' lives.

Well in a way.

Let me explain how this all started.

It was just a normal day at Avengers Tower. Well... as normal as a day at the Tower can be.

Tony was in the lab with Bruce concocting some complicated serum. Supposedly it would speed the healing process. At least that's what it was supposed to do. If they could get the balance of chemicals right that is. Let's just say it was a work in process.

Thor was channel surfing in the lounge while eating Poptarts. Natasha was doing yoga in her room. Clint was in the archery range practicing. And Steve was in the library reading a book.

It had been pretty quiet around the Tower lately. No urgent missions or alien attacks. Fury surprisingly hadn't been around in weeks. Normally he checked in to make sure they didn't all drop off the face of the earth.

It was nice, but for some of the Avengers, it got dull very quickly. And when the boredom set in the pranking would begin.

Most times the pranks were innocent, pudding in the shampoo bottles, plastic wrap over the door, onions in the sock drawers. But when it went on for more than a week, then things began to get serious.

The last time that happened the entire tower had to be evacuated. And somehow Tony managed to torch my closet. Needless to say there was no way I was going to let that happen again. Yes, he did apologize. And he did offer to replace all the things I lost. But long story short we don't need that happening again.

I wish I could say that I could one-handedly keep them all in line. But I'm not superhuman. And on top of that I run a business. I debated many options to solving this problem. But one day a solution dawned on me. So being the good wife that I am I acted on that idea.

That's when I decided to call Tony's cousin, Rebekah.

A/N: Keep in mind this is unedited. I'd love to hear your thoughts! More coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah Stark knew the moment that Pepper called her that something was up.

"Hey Bekah! How's it going?" Pepper asked, sounding slightly excited.

Rebekah walked into the small kitchen. Opening the door to the refrigerator she switched the phone to her other hand.

"Things are going ok I guess. Keeping busy as usual. How are you?"

"I'm tired. But that's normal," Pepper replied. "And what exactly do you mean by things are going ok? I can tell by your voice that you're stressed. What's up?"

Bekah sighed, "I didn't get the job."

"Oh, Bekah. I'm sorry!"

"It'll be alright. I'll figure something out," Bekah replied, pulling the milk from the fridge. "I'll just have to make do."

Pepper paused a moment before speaking again, "How's Grace doing?"

Bekah closed the fridge and went to pour some milk into a sippy cup. She glanced over at her 4 year old daughter who was sitting at the table looking at a picture book.

"She's doing pretty well. Misses you and Tony something fierce. She's been asking when we can visit you guys again."

"Aww," Pepper said, "We miss you guys too."

"Oh and tell Tony she loved the books he sent her. She looks at them every day." Bekah said putting the milk back in the fridge.

"I'll tell him," Pepper replied, "You know what... I might just have a way to remedy your job problem."

"Really?" Bekah said sounding skeptical.

"Yes really," Pepper replied. "I'm looking to hire an assistant of sorts to work here at the tower. I can't keep up with it all anymore. Plus it's a perfect solution to your problem. You and Gracie can come live here. So not only would you have a place to stay, you'd also be getting paid. What could be better?"

Bekah screwed the lid onto the sippy cup then gave it to Grace. "That sounds almost too good to be true, Pepper. Are you sure Tony would agree to this?"

"Of course I'm sure. He'd love having you around. Plus that saves me the trouble of having to interview people. So what do you say?"

"I don't know, Pepper" Bekah said.

"You'd not only be working with Tony you'd get to work with all the other Avengers too! It will be great!" Pepper said enthusiastically. "You've already met Dr. Banner, Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff. And you'll love it here! Please say yes."

"I don't know, Pep." Bekah said slowly.

"Pretty please!" Pepper said. "It's a perfect fit for you."

"Well, I suppose I can give it a try," Bekah said.

"Yes!" Pepper said, "Do you need me to call some people to help you pack?"

"No, we'll be fine. We don't really have much stuff."

"I'll send Happy over on Saturday, alright? And you just let me know if you need anything," Pepper said.

Bekah smiled, "Okay, sounds good, Pepper. And thanks!"

"No, thank you Bekah!" Pepper said. "I cannot wait to see you guys. Tony will be thrilled when he hears the news. I'd better let you go. See you soon!"

Bekah hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket.

'Well... this should be interesting,' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

( **A/N:** Bekah's daughter Gracie doesn't speak much. She tends to use sign language quite a bit. She doesn't have a condition, she's just VERY shy and finds that signing is a much easier way to communicate.) 

The week flew past in a whirlwind of activity. Finally Saturday arrived...

After a fairly sleepless night for both herself and her daughter, Rebekah was trying desperately not to freak out. The list of last minute details continued to grow. Not to say that she wasn't excited. She was feeling a combination of excitement and nervousness. But her practical side won out. She was just far too busy to dwell on her excitement for long.

Grace on the other hand had packed her little suitcase all by herself mere hours after learning that she and her mommy were going to go live with "Uncle Tony" and "Auntie Pepper".

So she was more than ready to go.

So when the morning of their departure arrived she'd taken it upon herself to stand watch at the window.

Meanwhile, her mother gathered the last boxes and bags of things to take with them. She knew the ever prompt Happy was sure to arrive any minute. The rest of their things would be loaded into a truck by their dear neighbor lady and delivered to them after the weekend was over.

True to form Happy arrived right on schedule.

He quickly pitched in to help load their belongings. And within an hour they were on their way. 

A little over nine hours later... 

As soon as Happy put the car in park Grace practically flew out of her car seat. She hopped out onto the sidewalk and stood staring up at Avengers Tower. Her little hands clapped as she bounced up and down, her eyes wide and filled with excitement.

Rebekah climbed stiffly out of the passenger seat and Grace ran over to her mother. She signed out a few sentences then yanked on her mom's hand.

"I know you're excited honey," Bekah responded with a tired smile, "But you need to slow down just a bit. We have plenty of time to explore our new home."

Grace sighed but grinned up at her mother.

Bekah looked up to see Pepper and Tony coming down the sidewalk. Grace spotted them about the same time as her mother. Letting go of her mom's hand she took off running towards them.

"Bekah! Gracie!" Pepper called, waving excitedly as she closed the distance between them.

The moment Grace reached them she launched herself into Tony's waiting arms.

"Hey there squirt!" Tony said, spinning her around. "How's my favorite dancing buddy? My goodness I think you've grown a foot since I last saw you." Grace wrapped her arms around his neck in a big bear hug. Her giggles were contagious as she quietly answered his questions.

Pepper hugged Bekah close, "It's so good to see you!" she whispered. Bekah smiled at her friend, "It's good to see you too."

Tony handed Grace to Pepper. Turning around he gently punched his cousin's shoulder, "Hey you! How's my favorite cousin?" he asked cheerily. "Completely exhausted but very happy to be here," she replied with a smirk. "Exhausted?" Tony gasped dramatically, "We can't have that. You've got to be awake during your fancy 'Welcome to the Tower' party!"

"My what?" Bekah asked, her voice revealing her surprise.

"Your party, silly!" he responded. "Wait, didn't I tell you about that. I thought I did."

"Um.. no," she responded, "I had no idea."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, setting Grace down and taking her hand. "You didn't tell your cousin about her own party?" Tony ran a hand through his hair. Looking sheepishly at both of them he shrugged, "I guess I failed to mention that." Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I am so sorry, Bekah. He told me he'd call you and arrange all the details."

"It's alright, Pepper. I don't mind parties," Bekah said reassuringly. "There's just one slight problem. I'm not sure what I'm going to wear. All my nice clothes were packed in the truck. And that won't be getting her till Monday."

Pepper instantly brightened, "That's easily remedied. You can just wear one of my dresses. We're close to the same size and I have lots to choose from. You can even borrow shoes and accessories if you want. It will be great! I'll even watch Grace for you. We can have some girl time!"

"I'd hate to inconvenience you," Bekah said glancing at her daughter, then back to Pepper.

Pepper held up a hand, "It's no trouble at all! Truly! I'm dying to spend some time with this little munchkin."

Grace looked at Bekah and signed 'Please mommy!'

"I suppose it will be alright," Bekah said, "As long as you're sure, Pepper."

"It's settled then," Tony said with a grin. "Let's get your suitcases and stuff upstairs and help you get settled into your rooms." He grabbed a couple boxes and headed inside. Bekah grabbed her suitcases and Pepper helped Grace with her bags then followed him inside.

As soon as they were all inside Tony headed straight for the elevator. He continued to talk pretty much the entire way up.

"Thor will be here tonight as well. Bruce is probably around here somewhere. He might be in the library or locked away in the lab." Pepper looked at Bekah, "Bruce spends a lot of time in the lab," she explained.

The elevator dinged as Tony stepped out and led the way.

"Barton, Barnes and Romanoff are training with the Twins. And Rhodey is fufilling his adult duties at work," Tony continued. "Sam said he and Steve were going to be volunteering at one of the children's centers this afternoon. So I don't know when they'll show up." Bekah followed along as Tony continued to walk. She was trying to mentally catalog all the names as he rambled.

"Where's Vision?" Pepper asked. "You didn't mention his name anywhere in that list."

"He's around somewhere," Tony said with a shrug.

Just as he finished speaking a tall figure stepped out into the hallway. "You called Mrs. Stark," said a crisp British voice.

"Ah, hello Vision!" Pepper exclaimed with a smile. "What perfect timing. Let me introduce you to Rebekah and Grace. They're Tony's cousins... but I'm sure you already knew that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stark and Miss Grace," Vision said nodding politely.

Bekah smiled, "I've heard a lot about you Vision. The pleasure is all mine."

"Well, I have to be off. It was a pleasure meeting you ladies," Vision said with a slight smile. "I'm sure we shall see each other again soon. I wish you a pleasant afternoon."

The group continued on down the hallway. Grace turned and waved shyly towards the android. He waved back then continued on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

After showing them around their new apartment suite and stashing their bags Pepper took Bekah to go pick out an outfit. Tony took it upon himself to keep Grace occupied.

She was more then willing to explore her new room. She also enlisted her "Uncle Tony" to help unload her stuffed animals.

After trying on at least half of Pepper's wardrobe, they finally found the perfect outfit. "Wow Bekah," Pepper said staring at her friend. "You look absolutely stunning!"

Bekah smiled at herself in the mirror, "I think we finally found the one."

"I agree. The simplicity of the dress suits you!"

Bekah did a little twirl, admiring the way the little black dress spun. The dress wasn't super tight and fell right below her knees. "It's so comfortable. The fabric is absolutely amazing!" she said studying the skirt. "I love the old fashioned look it has."

Pepper went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of simple diamond earrings. "You can borrow these as well. Plus whatever shoes you want."

"That's really nice of you, Pepper. Are you sure about the earrings? Those diamonds are probably worth more than one of Tony's cars."

Pepper rolled her eyes, making a shooing motion with her hands, "Of course I'm sure. They'll go perfectly with the outfit. Now go change out of the dress and chose a pair of shoes."

Bekah gave her friend a quick hug before going back into the large closet, "You're the best cousin-in-law ever."

Pepper chuckled, "If you say so. Now get a move on! You only have three and a half hours to shower and get ready. I'm going to go see how Tony and Grace are doing. Knowing those two they'll probably be creating a mess."

Bekah laughed,"They are definitely related to each other. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Sounds good," Pepper said, "See you in bit."

Bekah stared up at the floor length shelf that was full of shoes. "Oh good gravy! This could take ages," she muttered throwing her hands up in the air. Beginning to pace and feeling slightly overwhelmed she sighed. "I guess the only solution is choosing randomly."

So she closed her eyes and grabbed a pair of shoes from the nearest shelf. Opening her eyes she found that she was holding a shiny pair of red heels. "Ah, a lovely choice if I do say so myself."

Smiling she grabbed the dress and accessories and headed back upstairs.

Upon stepping out of the elevator Bekah heard her daughter's laughter. Grace came running into the living room, Tony close on her heels.

"Come here you little squirt" he said with a grin. Easily scooping the little tyke into his arms he tossed her in the air.

Bekah chuckled, "I see things are going well."

Tony spun to face her. Grace now had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck, a big grin on her face as she waved to her mom.

"Things are going great! Gracie and I unpacked all her stuffed animals. I never realized what a collection she has. This munchkin could start her own stuffed animal zoo." he said tickling Grace till she started giggling.

Bekah laughed, hanging the dress up and setting the other accessories on the table. "Yes, she does have quite a stash. I don't suppose she showed you her book collection as well?"

Tony shook his head, "We were planning on doing that but..we uh.. kinda got distracted. The tickle monster appeared we've been trying to chase him away."

Grace giggled happily.

Pepper entered the rooms, pulling some suitcases behind her.

"I hope you don't mind Beks, but I found some Grace's things and thought I'd start unpacking."

"I don't mind at all Pepper, you're a lifesaver," Bekah said pushing a stray hair from her face, "I wasn't sure how I'd help Grace unpack and get myself ready for the party. I suppose I'll just unpack some of my own things later."

Tony kissed Grace on the cheek and set her down, "Why don't you go help Auntie Pepper unload some of your things. I've got some stuff to work on but I'll see ya later, okay?"

Grace smiled up at him before running over to Pepper.

Bekah watched the pair walk out of the room then turned to Tony.

"I haven't had the chance yet but I wanted to thank you for everything you and Pepper have done for us. This suite is perfect. Above and beyond what you had to do. I mean, it's completely furnished. You really didn't have to do all this you know..." she said trying to keep her emotions in check.

Tony put a hand up to stop her, "Yes we did. It's no problem. Just enjoy it! And that's an order, cousin." he smirked, "I don't want to hear another word about it. As Pepper would say, you're family- and family is important."

"I appreciate this more than you'll ever know," she said with a shaky smile.

Tony gave her a quick pat on the shoulder before heading for the elevator. "You're welcome. Now go do girly preparation things. I've got a party to prepare for."

Bekah followed after him. Stopping him before he stepped into the elevator she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Okay, boss. Whatever you say. See ya later."

Tony grinned at her, "FRIDAY take me to the workshop." he said.

"As you wish, sir." the mechanical female voice replied, the elevator doors sliding shut.

Bekah sighed, and tried to get her emotions under control. It had been years since anyone had done something this nice for her. Normally they expected something in return. She knew Tony and Pepper weren't like that, which was a relief. They were genuinely kind, not expecting to be repaid. Unlike him...

"No!" she closed her eyes tightly, "No, no, no. Bekah don't do this to yourself," she said under her breath.

Knowing if she let her mind wander down that path it would drag up painful memories. Memories that were dangerous and had to stay buried. For the safety of herself and her daughter those things had to stay buried, deep where no one could find them.

She couldn't take the chance of Him finding out.

With great determination she pushed the memories from her mind and went to get ready for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

( **A/N:** This is pretty much unedited so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes I do apologize. Be sure to comment & follow! I'd love to hear what you think :) )

The hours sped by quickly and it wasn't long until the party was in full swing. The "Party Floor" as Tony liked to call it was perfect for the medium sized gathering.

There was more than enough room for everyone gathered, yet the space wasn't overwhelmingly large.

The room was immaculately decorated thanks to the efforts of Pepper. She had an natural eye for design and Tony knew she enjoyed it. So when the tower had been remodeled after the Battle of Manhattan she had taken over the decorating side of the project. Pepper spent hours planning everything out.

Tony put in his two bits, but for the most part he left the decisions to Pepper. He knew how much she enjoyed decorating. Almost everyone who visited the tower commented on the design. So it was well worth all the effort she had put into it.

The "Party Room" bar was stocked with a large variety of drinks. Both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. And there was an entire table full of snack foods. They had everything from fruit trays to a fully functioning chocolate fondue fountain.

They also had a state of the art sound system. Usually Tony hired a DJ to oversee the music but tonight he had opted to just handle things himself. It was more fun that way.

The room was abuzz with chatter as people gathered in small groups to chat and catch up with one another.

All of the Avengers were present and accounted for, other than Vision, who didn't normally attend parties and Scott Lang who was visiting his daughter. Though Pepper had made Scott promise that he'd stop by sometime and be introduced to Rebekah.

Phil Coulson had sent his regrets but he and his team were involved in some undercover work and wouldn't be able to attend. The only SHIELD Agent present was Maria Hill.

Bucky, Sam, & Pietro were deep in conversation near the chocolate fountain. Rhodey was behind the bar serving drinks while talking to Thor and Clint. Meanwhile Wanda, Natasha and Maria had claimed the couches as their domain. Steve stood nearby talking to Bruce.

Their host had disappeared upstairs about fifteen minutes earlier saying he had to go round up the last party guest.

"Who's this mysterious party guest Tony has to go find?" Steve said, sipping his drink. "He already told us Pepper was otherwise engaged tonight."

Bruce leaned back against the wall. But before he could answer the elevator door dinged.

"I explain in a minute," Bruce said taking a sip of his soda.

Pretty much everyone turned to look as a lady stepped from the elevator escorted by Mr. Stark himself. Some of them attempted to be subtle in their staring, others didn't even bother to try.

The young lady had straight brown hair which hung just past her shoulders. Her black dress was simple, yet elegant. And around her neck was a stunning diamond necklace.

"Who is she?" Steve asked doing his best not to stare.

Bruce cleared his throat, "That's Rebekah, Tony's cousin."

"Tony has a cousin?" Steve tore his eyes away from Tony and the young lady to look at Bruce.

"Of course he has a cousin. Doesn't everyone?" Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Didn't he tell you about her? She's going to be working with us."

Steve glanced sideways at Tony and his cousin. Tony must have just said something amusing because suddenly a smile appeared on her face.

Steve looked back at Bruce. Taking a sip of his water he cleared his throat before responding.

"He failed to mention it to me. Though you know, that shouldn't be surprising. I knew Pepper was trying to hire someone. I guess I didn't realize it would be another member of the Stark family."

Bruce chuckled softly, "I met her a few years ago. She's just as smart as her cousin. I can't say she's as sarcastic but she can hold her own."

Steve smirked, "I'm sure. It seems to run in the family."

Tony and Rebekah approached the group. "Alrighty, folks. Gather around."

Tony began to speak again once everyone had organized themselves near the couches.

"I'd like to introduce my very special guest, Rebekah Stark. Bekah's my cousin if you hadn't already figured that one out for yourselves."

There were a few chuckles from amongst the group.

"I know some of you have already been introduced but as a refresher for Beks here, why don't you all take some time to reintroduce yourselves. I'm going to get a drink from the bar."

Rebekah looked a little nervous once Tony sauntered off. Pietro was the first person to speak up.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff, this is my sister Wanda. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Stark."

Bekah smiled at the twins, "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"Well we might as well go in a circle," Natasha spoke up. "I'm Natasha, but you knew that already. Good to see you again, Bekah."

Bekah grinned, "You're looking well, Nat."

"You too, that dress is very flattering," Natasha responded, "You already know Rhodey, Clint, Sam, Bruce, & Maria."

"Hello again everyone," Bekah said glancing at the others.

"That brooding boy over there is James Buchanan Barnes," Natasha said sarcastically before taking a sip of her wine.

Smirking she pointed to over at Thor, "And that's Thor."

Bucky rolled his eyes at Natasha's use of his full name but nodded in Bekah's direction. "You can just call me Bucky."

Thor bowed, "A pleasure to meet you milady."

Bekah shook Bucky's hand, "Nice to meet you, Bucky. And you as well Thor. Please call me Bekah."

"And last but not least, the guy standing to your right is the one and only, Steve Rogers." Natasha said dramatically.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Steve said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine, captain. I've heard a lot about you," Bekah replied. "And please, just call me Bekah, everyone does."

"As you wish, Miss... Bekah," Steve replied. "I must insist that you call me Steve."

"Alright ladies and gents, now that the boring stuff is finished lets get this party started," Tony said reinserting himself into the group.

After sticking a can of soda in Rebekah's hands Tony cranked the music up another notch, "Let's play some party games!"

Rebekah bit her lip nervously, "Party games?" she squeaked.

"I think I'm going to sit this one out," Steve said glancing sideways at Bekah. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love too!" she said, looking relieved,

"Mind if I tag along?" Bruce asked. "Party games are not really my thing."

"Of course not," Steve said. "You're more than welcome to join us."

As they walked over to the bar Bekah spoke up. "Actually the last time Tony convinced me to play party games, I was forced to um... complete a dare."

"I'm guessing from the tone of your voice it didn't end well," Steve replied, pulling out a chair for her.

"Well unless you call dying your hair an unnatural shade of blue successful. No, it really didn't end well," she said taking a seat. "The dye was supposedly non-permanent."

Steve chuckled, taking a seat. "How long did it last?"

"About three months," she scrunched up her nose, "It was horrible!"

"It wasn't exactly your best look," Bruce said trying to hold back a grin.

"I bet you got Tony back pretty good afterwards," Steve said glancing at her.

Bekah laughed, "Oh yes. He paid dearly for that escapade." She looked over at Steve, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I don't suppose you'd like to hear that story as well..?"

"Are you kidding? I am all ears," Steve quickly replied.

Bruce took a sip of his soda, "This is going to be good!"

"Well, it all started on a stormy summer afternoon," Bekah began...


End file.
